Attraction breaks the law
by Greenapple284
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. She has to investigate on a series of burglaries that has occured in town, but how can she concentrate with the mysterious Niklaus Mikaelson and his siblings' arrival? AU/AH Enjoy.


**AN:**** Hey, here is a new fanfic and I hope you'll like it as much as my other one. This is a translation of my fic **_**Amour Interdit**_** (Forbidden love). I would like you to tell me if you want me to continue please, thank you. **

**Enjoy your reading. :D**

A new summer day was starting in the little town of Mystic Falls as the sun was slowly setting up in the sky. Caroline Forbes was suddenly awoken by a long strident sound: her alarm had just rung. It was only five in the morning, but yet, Caroline had to get up in order not to be late to work, as every morning. If her schedule was so loaded, it was because she was the town's sheriff. She found this job pretty boring, for there weren't a lot of cases to solve in Mystic falls. She had no choice though, she had never done anything else in her life; she knew since she was a toddler that she would become a sheriff, for her mom and grandmother were. It had been like a tradition in their family for nearly centuries, now, if what her grandma had told her was true. But, anyway, she was trying her best to entertain herself and not quit that job that she did not particularly like; afraid it would offend the Forbes women.

She prepared herself with attention (even if she lacked a reason to do so): she put on light make-up, nice skinny jeans and a purple long-sleeves shirt. After that, she drove to her office; and once she was there, she started to fill papers which were not important, while she drank her coffee. After a moment, one of her coworkers came to her and started a conversation. Her heart was not into it, you could say, but she remained civilized. They exchanged some polite words before the man started to tell her about something she would have to do that night: she would have to go to the Lockwood ball. You certainly don't see any interest in doing so; usually, there would not be any. However, she would be there on a mission. In fact, there had been a series of burglaries in and near Mystic Falls; so, it was only logical the mayor's property needed to be watch closely, for it was the more luxurious.

When she was a teenager, Caroline used to love that kind of events. Sadly, it was before she'd hung out with Tyler and broke up with him. She regretted the first, certainly not the last. Their relationship hadn't have finished in good terms, that was why she was dreading seeing him again. She would go nonetheless, because her job was calling her there, needless to say that she had not the possibility to refuse.

She spent the rest of the day behind her desk, working on her computer (sometimes playing silly games on some childish website, she had to admit). When the time had come to dress up, she went home. In front of her closet, she chose a beautiful dark blue satin dress that was hugging her curves. It was knee-length, so she had to match her shoes. She opted for black shiny high-heels. After that; she put on make-up: mascara, blue eye-shadow, a bit a lip stick and she decided to wear her hair in a high bun.

Once the hour of the party approached; a man of the office came to take her, because they were never going on a mission alone, even if it looked inoffensive. The silence in the car was quite awkward, neither of them both trying to make small talk with the other. That was why Caroline was relieved when they arrived, and that she get to go out of the vehicle (even if seeing any of the Lockwood wasn't either something she wanted, but she would have to all the same).

She took the direction of the front door and saw from afar all the people gathering at the manor's entry. They were fancy dressed, as always; and Carol Lockwood was greeting them with a smile from ear to ear, as always. Sure thing, when it was Caroline's turn, she was greeted with less enthusiasm by the mayor's wife (considering her past with the woman's son). However, she was accustomed to Carol's coldness, who had never liked her (certainly for having monopolized Tyler). Anyway, she politely saluted her and entered the gigantic house. Some things would never change, she told herself: the manor was still decorated with expensive pieces of furniture and art. All was screaming money! And the people were always so hypocrite in that kind of events that it made her sick to her stomach. Unfortunately, there were lots of those balls that everyone seemed so engrossed with, so her stomach would have to support.

With a lack of better things to do, our sheriff went to the buffet, where thousands of champagne glasses were resting (this family was so reach that they really did not know how to spend their money anymore, it was almost pathetic if you asked her). She was moping around, already fed up with all of that. Plus, the fact that she had just seen Tyler kissing his new girlfriend was not improving her mood… as she was here on her own, still single. She was happy when she saw her friends Elena and Damon approaching her, needing the distraction. They started talking, and after a while, the conversation drifted to a new topic: a family that had moved in town this week. At that moment (how ironic) Stefan, Damon's brother, arrived with a stranger. He was quite tall, muscular, with dark blond curly hair; and, Caroline had to confess that he was very handsome. He then introduced him to the group:

"Here is Niklaus Mikaelson, he now lived in the mansion near the woods with his three brothers and his sister."

"Hello, I'm delighted to know you." He announced, very politely, with an English accent to fall for. Get a grip Caroline! She told herself.

"We are too." Elena answered for her and Damon, before they excused themselves because they had to seek Alaric, Damon's best friend.

Then, Stefan told Caroline that he had to join Katherine, his girlfriend and Elena's twin sister. He then let them to get to know each other. Really nice Stef, really nice, Caroline thought. Now, she had to stay and find something to say to the gorgeous man beside her. She was speechless so far, he would have to make the first step, very well indeed:

"So… I guess you could tell me what your name is." He said in a seductive voice that would certainly make the blonde insane sooner rather than later.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She answered in a shaky voice, seriously?

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He whispered as if he was lost in his own thought, which surprised him because he had never been entranced by a woman before that.

In response, Caroline blushed furiously and had to curse herself for it (not aloud of course). Anyway, the conversation was now flowing between them and Caroline's curiosity took her over, as usual:

"What's your job?" She asked him.

"I'm a business man." He responded vaguely, it was a habit; at least, it explained why he was reach enough to buy the immense mansion near the Mytic woods. "And you?" He returned the question.

"I'm a civil servant." If he answered vaguely, she would not be any more precise. Plus, as a sheriff, she had to keep a low profile with strangers and to be suspicious in every circumstance.

"Okay… You dance?" He demanded, extended a hand for her to take.

She knew she should have refused, because she had a precise goal for being here, and it wasn't to find her soul mate nor it was to find a boyfriend or a one-night stand. But, it was so tempting that she accepted and placed her small hand in his warm and inviting one, ignoring the shiver that passed through her.

He led her to the dance floor, where they started to sway in the rhythm of the slow song. His hands were resting on the small of her back and their bodies were pressed together. It was pretty intimate for people who had known each other for ten minutes, but it felt so good. Caroline started to feel the heat increase in her, and Niklaus's eyes planted in hers were absolutely not helping. So, she talked again, in a vain attempt to break the tension.

"You are a very good dancer Niklaus." She complimented.

"Thank you, could you call me Nik?" He requested, and he had his reasons for that but did not say any further, he was not one to deliver personal information.

"Of course." She accepted with a smile.

When the song came to an end, they were forced to separate, even if neither of them wanted to. They still had not learnt a lot about each other, and they both felt the need to learn more.

Unfortunately, their plan was compromised, because the ball would be soon finished and they had to leave. When Caroline arrived home, she suddenly remembered that she had absolutely not fulfilled her mission; neither had she tried in any way. She felt guilty for her lack of professionalism but nonetheless, she fall asleep with a smile on her face that night. It was not that dramatic anyway, she would make up for it later and she would stop to let Nik Mikaelson distract her. She was probably kidding herself saying that, for it would be easier said than done, but it could not do any harm to try to believe it.

Nik was greeted by his siblings (only the brothers, because Rebekah was once again occupying the bathroom). Finn and Elijah were in a deep conversation, and Kol could not help but throw a few jokes at him about his new 'friend':

"So, Nik… Are you trying to get in the Sheriff good books?" he teased.

"Huh?" Nik grunted, snapping out of his trance-like state, not understanding who his brother was referring to.

"You know, your blonde friend? You don't remember?" He asked, surprised.

WHAT? Was it a stupid joke? By civil servant, she meant sheriff… What the hell? Nik tried to hide his trouble, making his brother believe that he knew what he was doing pretty well:

"Yes, we would not want her to get suspicious about us now, would we?" He asked smugly, proud for having found this reason.

"No, of course not bro." Kol just answered quietly.

Nik's younger brother stopped his questioning there, visibly satisfied with his explaining. Finn, the elder of the Mikaelson, did not pay them attention, absorbed in his thoughts. And Rebekah, who had finally come back from the bathroom in her pajamas, took a seat next to Nik on the sofa.

The only one who seemed to feel something was different about Nik was Elijah. He had seen a glint in his younger brother's eyes that was not there before. Whatever it was, it could not be of any good for their 'business' but he did not say anything about it, happy that for once Nik was interested in something that had no link with the infamous 'business' of the family. And you should know that it had not happened in a very long time; so long that Elijah could not even recall if it had happened once.

Nik had really been brought back into reality the hard way, when he learnt that his new acquaintance was no other than the sheriff, was he cursed by fate? He certainly was. For once he had tried to enjoy life; something like this had to occur. That night, before sleep overtook him, he promised himself he would stay professional. He could never have guessed that, a few kilometers away, a certain blonde had fallen asleep with the same resolution.

**AN:**** Please tell me if I should continue, and feel free to ask if there is something you'd like to know: I'll answer in my author notes.**

**See you soon (If you want more),**

**Claire. **


End file.
